Murder in the Dungeons
by dedarkworld
Summary: Someone killed innocent people in the dungeons. But who? Follow Hermione and her friends in a race against the clock to save Hogwarts from total chaos!


Murder in the dungeons

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. This story is only fiction created by a fan.

Serious and Hermione were rushing up a long, winding staircase. 'Hurry Hermione or we'll be late!', Serious said. 'I'm trying, but my legs can't take me any faster!' she replied. 'Locomotor legs!' Hermione cast on herself. She was lifted up magically and travelled fast by the side of Serious. 'We're almost there. Look! There's the door! I smell Snivellus!' said Serious. They had arrived in the dungeons.

'Alohomora door!' they shrieked together. The dungeon door crashed open but it was too late. Bloody dead corpses of students and grown up magicians lay all over the floor. 'What a bloodbath!' cried Hermione. Among the dead were Lupin and Professor Sprout and Ginny and Ollivander.

'This is Snape's doing' said Hermione. It must be! Only he would be this evil… '

'No! Nice try Granger. 5 points from Griffindor. It wasn't me this time'. Snape burst into the room from the vanishing cupboard from the half blood prince.

'But it…. Who then?' Hermione wailed. 'Let's examine some clues.' said Serious.

'Accio clues' he yelled.

A wand, a toad and a bloody knife soared through the air to them. This wand is made of elfnail, phoenix feather and flobberworm scales. Let's see if Olivander can maybe help us find out who's it is. They got into the cupboard which took them to Bookem and Burges and from they flew to Ollivander's store. In his big book, Snape read that a wand with that description was sold to a Mr. Longbottom. 'Could it be…?' said Hermione.

Back in the dungeon they examined the other clues. A frog… only 1 student in Hogwarts has one. 'Could it be…?' said Snape. The knife was right handed. 'I know someone who could have used it! Could it be…?' said Serious.

'Then it must be…' 'Too late! They're dead!' Neville entered. 'I killed them!' 'Why?' shrieked Hermione, whilst fumbling through her purse for her wand. 'How could you?' 'They laughed at me all those years! Even Ollivander gave me that embarrassing excuse for a wand! And now you will join them'.

'Not before you join Voldemort in hell!' screeched Hermione, but Neville anticipated her move and yelled 'Expelliarmus!'. Her wand flew to him.

Snape pressed the tattoo on his arm and the order were alerted to aid them.

'We must escape!' shouted Serious as shots were fired. 'This way!' said Snape as he led them through the corridor to a secret tunnel behind a statue of a house elf holding a horcrux. 'Good thing all those are gone now!' said Hermione as they disappeared behind a secret curtain. 'He'll never find us here'.

Neville charged after them on his broom. But it was too late. The order was there. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked angry and started dueling. 'Expecto Patronum!' 'Crucio!' 'Crucio!' 'Rictusempra!' 'Aaaaaa! He almost got me!' Tonks screamed while she watched the fight take place. But finally madeye pinned down Neville with his stick. 'Let me go! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean it! I was acting under the Imperius curse!' said Neville. 'Desimperio!' yelped Rimus. 'Now we need to know who cast Imperio on you!' screamed Ron. 'It was… it was…. It was…'

'Avada Kadavra!' whispered Snape. Neville died in Madame Pomfrey's arms. 'He's dead'. 'How can that be?' hissed Hermione. 'There are only two possible explanations!' 'Such azz?' said Madame Maxime. 'Either someone destroyed his final horcrux or someone cast avada kadavra!' yelled Hermione. 'Précisement! You knooow you vooould ave been good student at Beuxbatons!' Maxime said. 'I know! But I decided to go to Hogwarts because my parents who are muggles, found France too far!' 'Zat is true… but I ad no idea you were a mudblood'! said Madame Maxime. 'Language, Olympia' said Hagrid.

'Where's Snivellus?' interrupted Serious suddenly. For where Snape stood, a trapdoor lay opened with a curtain fluttering in the wind. 'He left? It must have been him who cast Avada Kedavra on Neville!' concluded Hermione. 'He isn't getting away that fast! Accio Snape!' said Hagrid. Snape came soaring back through the door into the chamber. 'You did it! You filthy toad!' said Hermione. 'Let's have him sent to Azkaban!' said Ron. 'You ever eard of ze dementors keess?' barked Madame Maxime.

Snape was locked away at the mercy of the Dementors and all the people that died in Hogwarts were buried next to Dumbledore's grave.


End file.
